Noodle
by Confession68
Summary: Never try to get Luffy to eat something healthier than meat, you might get more than you bargained for. LuNa, of course. Did you expect anything else from me, hehe? XP This is for the LJ community !


Noodle

**Author's Note: **This is a small drabble Al told me I should do for the LJ community! So here it is. This is a completely random story she gave me a single word for. I built a story over the word noodle! XD Yeah, this story spawned in just thirty minutes. And folks we have INSTA NOODLES! Sorry, bad joke! XP I hope you all enjoy it!! Haha! XD

**Noodle**

"I'm hungry…"

"Actually, I am too…"

Everyone turned to Nami with blank stares. "I guess I could go for some food too." Zoro said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh look! A noodle shop! Let's go there." Nami said as she pointed.

"But I want meat…" Luffy whined as he followed.

"Luffy you always eat meat. Try something different for once."

Pouting, Luffy stared at Nami's back displeased. He wanted _meat_!

Once they all sat at the noodle bar, a man came up to them with his hands clasped together.

"What can I do fo yoo?!"

"We'd like to order some noodles." Nami said as she smiled at the man.

"We have special today! Two for One Noodle! Or is it One for Two Noodle…?"

Blinking at the man, Nami rose up a brow. "Whatever, we'll take that…"

"Oh! Excellent choice! I bring right out!" Turning, the man immediately started frying up some noodles.

Glancing to the side, Usopp noticed some frogs, rabbits and various other animals hanging from the wall. "I-I-Is that…a-a-an a-a-armadillo?!"

Everyone glanced over, Luffy tilting his head. "I see _meat_! Noodle-ossan! I want meat!"

"Luffy, just shut up about the meat and just try the noodles!"

Pouting again, he sunk down into his chair as he glared at Nami next to him. "But I want meat…"

"Luffy…you don't always have to eat meat, just because you really like it. You should really consider eating things that are healthier for you…Like vegetables…God made vegetables good for you for a reason…There should be vegetables in the noodles."

Luffy continued to glare at Nami. "But meat can be good for you too…If God didn't intend for us to eat animals…He wouldn't have made them out of meat…"

Raising a brow, Nami glanced over at Luffy in disbelief. The guys had burst out laughing, Franky slamming his big hand on the bar multiple times. "Good one, Mugiwara!!"

Frowning, Nami huffed as she looked away from his pouty face. "You're eating noodles!"

"But I want _meat_!!"

Ignoring him, Nami kept her nose tilted in the air.

"Here yoo go! Enjoy my noodles!" The man behind the noodle bar placed massive plates of noodles in front of them, but Nami saw a problem immediately. There was only _one_ massive plate of noodles in front of her and Luffy. '_Two for one, or one for two._'

Glancing from side to side, she also saw that everyone else also only had one plate in front of two pairs. Usopp and Chopper had one plate. Franky and Robin had a plate in front of them and Sanji and Zoro had only one in front of them.

"Nami, there's only one plate…" Luffy whined as he pouted down at the noodle and vegetable stir fry. He only saw small pieces of meat. "Those pieces of meat are mine…"

Reaching for her chopsticks with an upset frown, she broke them apart and reached for the noodles. "Just eat!" She said angrily, not wanting to back down now.

Everyone else shrugged and also began to eat, Zoro and Sanji shoving at each other to who took what bite first. Still pouting, Luffy finally reached for his chopsticks and broke them apart. Food was food after all, and it seemed this was all he was getting. At least he had to share with Nami. He knew she didn't eat much. Grabbing some noodles, he stuck it into his pouty lips as he placed his chin in his hand and looked away with narrowed eyes, Nami doing the same.

However, the noodle moved to one side so he unconsciously followed. He wasn't expecting the lips that followed. Both gasped, completely startled and inelegantly bonked their skulls together. "Ow!" Nami exclaimed as a hand went to her head.

"What happened? Are you alright, Nami-san!?"

Holding his head down with both hands, Luffy only growled a bit. "Itetete…" He mumbled.

"Okay…maybe the noodles were a bad idea…" She said quietly.

Glancing behind him to look at her, Luffy still kept his hands on his head. "Can we get some meat now…?"

Turning to look at him, she gave a small blush. "Fine…" She replied.

They paid for the noodles, and even took them with them. Nami watched Luffy jump around happily as he order a ton of meat from the meat vendor. A slow smile crept up to her lips. '_So much for trying to make him eat better_…_Meat seems to make him happy though_…' Sighing and shrugging with the smile still on her face, she walked up to the vendor. "I'll take one too…"

Freezing in place, Luffy turned wide eyes on her as he began to blink. Shifting her eyes to him, she then smiled and shrugged. "If you can't beat 'em…Join 'em…"

His lips twitched before they slowly formed into a grin. "You should try this one Nami! It's really good!"

Laughing, she then nodded and accepted the meat from the meat vendor.

"Eh?" Zoro questioned as he lifted a brow.

"Never seen her eat a piece of meat that big before…" Usopp said as he placed a hand to his chin.

"She usually only eats small pieces…Nami-swan is too elegant to eat such a big hunk of meat like that! Nami-swan!" Sanji cried as he watched her sink her teeth into the ginormous piece of meat.

"I'm still trying to figure out how they hit their heads…" Zoro said as he quirked his brow higher.

"Aa…I was wondering that too…Why was Nami trying to push the noodles on him anyway?"

Everyone turned to Usopp, who still had a hand on his chin. "Who knows…"

"Zoro…that's your reply to everything…"

Zoro shrugged. He didn't really care. "Whatever, can we go back to the ship now…I wanna take a nap…" Turning in the wrong direction, he then began to walk.

Sanji stuck out his foot to keep him from going any further, tripping the green haired swordsman. "Ship's the other way dipshit…"

"You say something, mystery curl?!"

"How about making sure you know which way to go first, booger brain!"

Suddenly, a grease fist hit them both over the head. "Knock it off!"

Both looked up at Nami, she looked completely greasy. "Shishishishi!" Both turned to Luffy, who seemed to be extremely proud of this. He was loaded with meats.

Then she turned, continuing to eat her piece of meat as she made her way back to the ship. "Not bad, Luffy…Not bad…but it doesn't beat the noodle…"

"Noodles…"

"Whatever…"

**The End…**

**Author's Note: **Hey, you FFnet people, leave me a review! XO

**P.S. **Oh! I forgot to mention! Yes, it's a knock off of Lady and the Tramp gone wrong! XD Except, you don't have an Italian man with spaghetti, but rather a Chinese man who speaks broken English and some stir fried noodles! XD

**P.S.S. **I also forgot to mention that Ryo came up with the animals to help spawn the story and heather (wheathermangohanssj4) came up with the word skull. So Al, Ryo, and heather helped to spawn this story! XP


End file.
